


Маска, я тебя знаю

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Скотт Райдер по-прежнему влюблен в Рэйеса Видаля. Но не уверен, что Рэйес Видаль когда-то существовал.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 13





	Маска, я тебя знаю

_— Ежик, да у тебя проблемы с доверием!  
«Смешарики»_

— Исключено.

— Почему?

Скотт подтянул выше на бедра сбившуюся простыню, хотя в комнате стояла жара и не было нужды укрываться. На Рэйесе, который раскинулся рядом на постели под потоком воздуха от вентилятора, не было и лоскута ткани, и пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи полосы света превращали его смуглую кожу в полосатую шкуру экзотического зверя.

— Да потому, Райдер, — сказал он и потянулся всем телом, — что никто из «Коллектива» не будет работать на «Нексус», и я не буду никого принуждать.

— Я не предлагаю работать на «Нексус». Я…

— Ты всего лишь предлагаешь ворваться на укрепленную базу на Элаадене и устроить там зачистку на благо Инициативы. Прости, но для моих ребят разница между работой на тебя и работой на Танна слишком неочевидна.

— Между прочим, я не предлагал делать это бесплатно, — буркнул Скотт.

— После всех нарушенных обещаний Танна это предложение теряет большую долю привлекательности.

— Я же не Танн!

— О, нет, — согласился Рэйес, перекатился и подмял Скотта под себя, придавил к кровати. — С директором Танном я ни за что не стал бы вот так болтать в постели.

— Только болтать? — Скотт улыбнулся и опустил ладонь на стриженый затылок Рэйеса.

— Ты ведь помнишь, какой позывной у меня был, когда я работал с ангара?

— Чем дальше, тем больше я уверен, что его тебе дали не за разговоры!

— То есть ты еще не уверен до конца? Пожалуй, стоит подбросить пару доказательств в пользу твоей теории.

У них было время. «Буря» ждала в доках, пока Ветра договаривалась о поставках специфического снаряжения, которое не стоило упоминать в отчетах. Можно было оставить за порогом все проблемы, все требования руководства, все переживания команды и, главное, все слова, если не считать таковыми невнятные восклицания в постели. Все разговоры Скотта в последние дни так или иначе сводились к решению проблем Инициативы.

— И все же «Коллектив» мог бы… — не выдержал он спустя некоторое время, когда выходил из душа и растирал полотенцем мокрые волосы.

Рэйес, который валялся на постели, закинув ногу на ногу, и что-то уже просматривал на экране коммуникатора, закатил глаза.

— Райдер, если я говорю, что народ в «Коллективе» не горит желанием работать на Инициативу, значит, так и есть. Я не Слоан Келли, у которой головорезы без разрешения боялись чихнуть. На Кадаре только-только наладились отношения между местными и сотрудниками твоего аванпоста. Не нужно нарушать баланс, который я с таким трудом устанавливал.

— Да, — согласился Скотт. — Конечно…

Он знал, что прозвище «Шена» — «рот» — Рэйес Видаль получил у ангара отнюдь не за умение доставить удовольствие в постели.

Если бы Рэйес хотел, он бы убедил своих бойцов сотрудничать с Инициативой на Элаадене. Он мог убедить кого угодно в чем угодно. Скотт знал это по собственному опыту.

Просто проблемы Порт-Кадары ему были важнее, чем проблемы Скотта, и это было… нормально? Скотт сам был виноват — незачем было тащить работу в постель и наоборот.

— Тряхни Танна, — посоветовал Рэйес. — Должен же он, черт побери, что-то делать, а не только изображать руководителя. Да и твоя знакомая на Элаадене… эта бешеная Накмор Норда могла бы поучаствовать. Я бы на ее месте заволновался, если бы возле моей колонии вырос укрепленный форт головорезов.

— Что-нибудь придумаю. Спасибо за совет.

— Скотт, — Рэйес оторвал взгляд от экрана и пристально посмотрел Скотту в глаза, — что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я в гордом одиночестве прикрывал тебе спину, как в логове Роекаар в старые добрые времена? Боюсь, большего я предложить все равно не смогу.

Скотта так и подмывало ответить: хочу. Как в старые добрые времена, когда я считал тебя простым контрабандистом. Когда ты предлагал отправиться на поиски груза, который увели у нас из-под носа, и это было весело. Когда мне предстояло драться с толпой террористов, но я знал: ты прикрываешь, а значит, пули в спину не будет. Когда мы могли пить краденый виски на крыше и целоваться, и не держать при этом в голове все проблемы Кадары разом.

Вернее, Скотту можно было не держать. Рэйес уже тогда руководил «Коллективом», и простой контрабандист существовал только в воображении Скотта. Маска, под которой прятался умный и расчетливый Шарлатан.

— Чего хочу? — Скотт повесил полотенце на шею и задумался. — Пожалуй, плотный обед для восстановления сил. Вы меня измотали, мистер Видаль.

Рэйес усмехнулся.

— Это могу устроить.

* * *

В следующий раз они увиделись только через два месяца. Вообще-то садиться на Кадаре было необязательно, но Рэйес написал: «Прилетай, поговорим». А после песков Элаадена Кадара с ее красными скалами и бирюзовыми озерами казалась Скотту едва ли не курортом. И, как на хорошем курорте, там был приличный бар.

Если честно, Скотт попросту устал и хотел развеяться.

На сей раз не было ни разгоняемого вентилятором жара, ни полос света поперек простыней. Рэйес ждал его в своей комнате в «Тартаре», где всегда принимал посетителей. Нахмурив брови, он что-то быстро пролистывал в коммуникаторе, так что изображения сливались в одну цветную ленту. Скотт привалился к косяку плечом.

— Привет.

Ему захотелось отложить все дела на час. Или два. Или три. Упасть лицом Рэйесу в живот и не вспоминать о работе сколько получится.

Рэйес поднял голову.

— Первопроходец Райдер, какая встреча, — весело сказал он, но во взгляде прищуренных темных глаз Скотт не увидел улыбки. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Присаживайтесь, составьте компанию.

Скотт поддался искушению и забрался на диван с ногами, быстро стряхнув тяжелые ботинки. Когда они стукнулись о пол, с подошв осыпалось немного песка, принесенного еще из пустынь Элаадена.

— Я соскучился, — признался Скотт, уронив голову Рэйесу на колени.

— Вот как? — отозвался тот, запустив руку в волосы на макушке Скотта. — Ну разумеется, ведь на Элаадене такая скучная жизнь. Бродишь по пустыне, стреляешь во встречных ублюдков и диких тварей, стукаешься лбами с кроганами. Сплошное уныние.

— Ты несправедлив к кроганам, — заметил Скотт. — Я встретил там одного, с которым можно было разговаривать о звездах и поэзии. По сравнению с ним я неотесанный чурбан.

— О поэзии, — повторил Рэйес, и глаза его зло блеснули. Пальцы в волосах Скотта сжались сильнее, потянули почти до боли. Скотт моргнул. — Значит, ты беседовал с кроганами о поэзии, и тебе недосуг было привлечь их к захвату бандитской базы. Договориться с кланом Накмор, или вызвать подкрепление с «Нексуса», или хотя бы набрать местной швали, которая за пару кредитов мать родную расстреляет. Тебе было некогда, ты беседовал о стихах и звездах, а потом побежал на штурм с горсткой бойцов с «Бури». Это, конечно, все объясняет.

— Технически один кроган из клана Накмор у меня был, — попытался отшутиться Скотт.

Накмор Норде плевать было на базу в пустыне. «Если хоть один ублюдок ступит на землю кроганов, ему свернут тупую башку, вот и все, — сказала она. — А если их будет больше, нам же будет веселее». Ближайшие отряды АПЕКС были заняты. Местные жители боялись головорезов с базы как огня, а опустившимся падальщикам Скотт доверять не мог, да и подозревал, что и те, и другие потихоньку торгуют с бандитами. Пришлось действовать без подмоги.

— Технически, — повторил Рэйес. — Райдер, ты имеешь хотя бы отдаленное представление о том, что такое «численное преимущество»? Какого дьявола ты туда полез?

— Мне нужно было… — начал Скотт и ахнул, не закончив — Рэйес свободной рукой безошибочно нажал на его левое плечо, не до конца зажившее после штурма. Должно быть, осведомители на Элаадене подали Шарлатану подробный доклад о том, чем закончилась операция.

— Вот это тебе было нужно? — поинтересовался Рэйес ласково. — Сунуться в самое пекло, чтобы героически отбить базу у местной банды? Адреналина не хватало?

— Да при чем здесь адреналин! — Скотт попытался сесть, но Рэйес держал крепко, и в его цепких пальцах можно было оставить кусок скальпа. — Эта база угрожала новому аванпосту, ее нельзя было оставлять в покое. И вряд ли с местным главарем мне бы удалось столковаться, как с тобой…

— Если бы ты столковался с ним, как со мной, у меня бы возникли вопросы. Личного характера. Ты мог хотя бы написать мне и…

— И что бы это изменило? — тихо спросил Скотт.

Рэйес промолчал. Потом он убрал руки, и Скотт медленно сел на диване, потирая то ушибленное плечо, то всклокоченную макушку.

— Ты ведь сам объяснил мне все про «Коллектив», — сказал он, не глядя на Рэйеса. — Я не хотел давить. Мне не нужно, чтобы на Кадаре начались волнения, потому что Шарлатан спит с Первопроходцем и из-за этого отправляет своих бойцов на чужие разборки. Я вообще не хотел смешивать работу и личное, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — после паузы отозвался Рэйес. — Но ты все же туда полез.

— Не мог не полезть, — удивленно сказал Скотт и обернулся. Рэйес пристально смотрел на него, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Сигнал нового сообщения вспыхивал и гас на позабытом коммуникаторе, подсвечивал длинные пальцы, которые отбивали на подлокотнике какой-то сложный ритм. — Есть вещи, которые никто не сделает за тебя, если ты Первопроходец. И здесь уже не приходится выбирать, хочешь ты там чего-то или не хочешь, есть у тебя кто-то за спиной или нет. — Губы Рэйеса еле заметно искривились, и Скотт поспешно добавил: — Мы оба делаем, что считаем нужным, я — для Инициативы как ее Первопроходец, ты — для Кадары…

—…как Шарлатан, — закончил Рэйес.

— Как Шарлатан, — согласился Скотт. — И сотрудничество Первопроходца и Шарлатана вовсе не то же самое, что происходит между Скоттом Райдером и Рэйесом Видалем. Это… не нужно путать, иначе мы потом не разберемся никогда.

«Я-то точно не разберусь, — подумал он. — Я и сотрудничать с Шарлатаном никогда не рвался, хотя он и казался меньшим злом рядом со Слоан. А уж спать с ним и вовсе не хотел».

Это походило на бред: Рэйес не страдал раздвоением личности, и делать вид, что Шарлатан не имеет к нему отношения, было глупо. Иногда Скотт сам себе напоминал ребенка, чьему отцу достаточно нацепить белую бороду, чтобы превратиться во «взаправдашнего» Санту. Только в роли Санты, если продолжать аналогию, выступал не Шарлатан, а славный парень, веселый контрабандист Рэйес Видаль.

Скотт старался не думать, что однажды жизнь ему, как и любому ребенку, наглядно объяснит, что Санта Клауса и рождественских эльфов не бывает.

— Благородный герой Райдер, честь и совесть Инициативы… — Рэйес усмехнулся. — Значит, когда ты снова ввяжешься в передрягу, я могу со спокойной совестью не вмешиваться?

— Ты же не можешь бросить все и сбежать, чтобы прикрывать мне спину. Кажется, это называется ответственность.

— Достаточно. Еще немного — и твоя порядочность начнет слепить глаза, я этого не вынесу. Я все же не настолько хороший человек, как ты в свое время рассказывал моей бывшей, земля ей пухом. Все-таки Шарлатан — это я.

Скотт промедлил с ответом — слова Рэйеса удивительно совпали с его собственными мыслями. Возможно, эти мысли читались на его лице, Скотт всегда отвратительно притворялся. Плечи Рэйеса напряглись, пальцы на подлокотнике замерли.

— И я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я рад быть здесь. — Скотт снова осторожно пристроил голову на колени Рэйеса. Тот усмехнулся.

— Райдер, у тебя по-прежнему отвратительный вкус на мужчин. Но сегодня я постараюсь, чтобы ты не пожалел о своем выборе.

* * *

Во время битвы на Меридиане у Скотта в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль, словно поставленная на повтор песня: лишь бы это закончилось. Лишь бы закончилось. Кетты были повсюду, за спиной у Скотта оставались их трупы, но на место убитых прибывали и прибывали новые.

Лишь бы это закончилось.

Где-то впереди, в плену, ждала Сара, и Скотт не мог ее подвести. Он боялся, что ему не хватит зарядов, когда он настигнет Архонта, и атаковал врагов биотикой, выжимая все возможное из собственного уставшего, недавно пережившего клиническую смерть тела.

Скорее бы закончилось, хоть как-нибудь.

Бойцы Сопротивления уже вступили в бой и отбрасывали назад кеттов, которые наступали волна за волной. У ангара хватало и умения, и жажды мести, чтобы сметать кеттов с дороги, даже уступая им в численности. С флангов атаковали саларианские разведчики Раеки. И, конечно, вся команда «Бури» сошла с корабля вместе со Скоттом. Он слышал торжествующий рев Драка и взрывы гранат Лиама. Остальных он не видел и не слышал, и только надеялся, что с ними все в порядке.

Лишь бы это закончилось.

Во время краткой передышки — можно было и не надеяться, что это финал, — Скотт упал на землю за каким-то валуном и огляделся. Бойцы ангара относили в тыл раненых. Саларианские разведчики скрылись из виду. Команда на первый взгляд была цела и занимала укрытия, как он сам. Скотт вставил в пистолет новую обойму, пока СЭМ вводил ему панацелин  
.  
Впереди раздался знакомый ненавистный стрекот кеттских винтовок. Новая волна приближалась. Скотт глубоко вздохнул и приготовился.

Внезапный низкий гул перекрыл звук выстрелов. Скотт обернулся и замер: на поляну за его спиной опустился челнок, и на истоптанную траву Меридиана выпрыгнул Рэйес Видаль собственной персоной, а за ним один за другим выбирались вооруженные бойцы «Коллектива».

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Скотт, когда Рэйес подбежал и с пистолетом наготове устроился за его валуном.

— Прикрываю тебе спину, Райдер, как в старые добрые времена! Извини, взрыв подготовить не успел.

— А «Коллектив»?!

— Меридиан все-таки общая проблема, было бы глупо отдать Инициативе всю инициативу, прости за каламбур. Не можем же мы допустить, чтобы Кадара плелась в хвосте у всей галактики. И, Райдер… — Рэйес понизил голос.

— Да?..

— Я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы лезть в толпу кеттов в одиночку. И не настолько наивен, как ты, чтобы не пользоваться служебным положением в личных целях.

Его лицо за тонированным забралом шлема выглядело смуглым до черноты, а Скотту казалось: приросшая маска Шарлатана упала, растаяла, испарилась, открыв Рэйеса Видаля, который когда-то пил краденый виски на крыше Порт-Кадары. Того, в которого Скотт безнадежно влюбился. Настоящего.

Кажется, Первопроходцу положено собственное маленькое Рождество.

Совсем близко грохнуло и Скотт поспешно нырнул за валун — оказывается, увлеченный разглядыванием, он выпрямил спину и высунулся из укрытия. По камню застучали пули.

— Береги голову, черт тебя возьми! — крикнул Рэйес и выстрелил. Кеттская винтовка утихла. — Если ты тут падешь смертью храбрых, мне в жизни не договориться с Танном!

— Так ты за этим полез в толпу кеттов?

— Конечно. — Рэйес и глазом не моргнул. — Я же Шарлатан, забыл?

«Врешь, не только», — подумал Скотт, но сказал вместо этого:

— Ладно, я пошел. У меня назначена встреча с Архонтом.

— Ты вечно встречаешься с кем-то неподходящим. Иди. Я прикрою.

Скотт кивнул, выкатился из-за камня и, пригнувшись, побежал под прикрытие широкого древесного ствола чуть поодаль. Над ухом взвизгнула пуля, и тут же раздался ответный выстрел из-за валуна. Скотт улыбнулся. Он знал, что самая трудная драка ждет его впереди, но теперь он был уверен: можно не бояться пули в спину.


End file.
